OBJECTIVE: We will study the process of cyclic AMP efflux from bacterial membrane vesicle and red blood cell ghosts in order to better define the energy requirements and substrate specificities of the system. We will attempt to demonstrate the prostaglandin sensitive phosphorylation of a membrane protein and associate this protein with the function of cyclic AMP transport. We will continue to define the in vivo and in vitro growth properties of established cell lines with emphasis on the MDCK and VA-2(8-aza)-G-R lines.